foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
False Witness
Summary A known pornographer, who is being investigated by Nick, kills Nick's snitch when he finds a wire on him. Will Nick have to commit perjury to convict him? Guest Cast * John Evans......Murray Kozak * Ellen Dubin......Mistress Tamara Dugan * Martin Doyle * Kelly Fiddick * Lili Francks * Alexa Gilmour * Joanna Hartley * Monique Mojica * Richard Partington Detailed Story Recap Historical Flashbacks In the eighteenth century, Nick attempts to defend a young musician accused of murdering his partner; but, since he cannot tell the court that it was actually Janette who killed her, he is not believed. Vampire Lore Fan Fiction Quotes * NICK: "Well if it didn't exist, why'd we send Pete in to find it?" SCHANKE: "Do you wanna know why? To nail Kozak. This department's been after him since before you showed up from wherever the hell you showed up from." * SCHANKE: "Shoot me your phone number so I can get in contact with you if I need to." MISTRESS TAMARA: "I should have guessed. Policemen are some of my best clients. Let your fingers do the walking." SCHANKE: "Yeah, right, I'll look it up under abuse...voluntary." * NICK: "All right, what's going on?" SCHANKE: "What's it look like? It's a party." NICK: "A party, huh." SCHANKE: "Just our way of saying 'thanks' to you for bagging the unbaggable." NICK: "Good, because for one terrible second I thought I was having another birthday." * NATALIE: "Remember, Nick, in the mortal world perjury's a crime too." * SCHANKE: "Now, according to Myra, this one's got the most protection of the whole 'Skin Pretty' line. Here it is: ozone shield 100% UVA blockage. It's got a very, very pleasing coconut/peach scent." NICK: "Total sun protection, huh. You sure?" SCHANKE: "Absolutely, you can wear this stuff at Chernobyl. I hope you're not insinuating that my wife is a liar?" NICK: "No, no." * NICK: "Hey Schanke, I wanna ask you something." SCHANKE: "Shoot. If I don't know it, I'll look it up." NICK: "What if I told you that I didn't actually see Kozak shoot Farber?" SCHANKE: "You wanna know what I'd say? I'd say so what." NICK: "'So what'?" That's it? Hey Schanke, that's it? SCHANKE: "Yeah. So you lied: it happens, Nick. The dishonorable opposition does it. Sometimes we gotta do it too. It's not as if there's any question that the bad guy murdered the victim, right? So what's the big deal?" NICK: "So you knew all along?" SCHANKE: "No, it just wasn't the main issue, that's all. It's either that, or I've got the Six Million Dollar Man as a partner." * SCHANKE: "Captain? I can understand why people don't trust hoods or thugs, used car salesmen, politicians. But why don't people trust us? STONETREE: "Schanke, it's late." SCHANKE: "Protect and serve, right? Don't use your gun unless he fires at you first. Breaking into the neighborhood crack factory, dodging the bullets of the uzis, and then warning them not to say anything that could be used against them." STONETREE: "Look, Schanke, you've got some time coming. Why don't you take a trip with the wife and kid?" SCHANKE: "You know I'm right, Captain." STONETREE: "Comes with the job, Schanke." SCHANKE: "And it stinks!" STONETREE: "I know how you feel." SCHANKE: "I'm sure you do. And the sun comes up and the bodies roll in and the lawyers do their plea bargains. You get balder and I go gray and time goes by. And at the precinct reunion, I look at you, you look at me...it's history. We're history. Ugly, bloody, 'game over' history. And your kid the architect and my kid the dentist...they visit us in the old folks home and they look at us like we've lived our lives under a rock somewhere. STONETREE: "You're worried now what your kid's gonna think of you later on? Schanke, it's four o'clock in the morning." SCHANKE: "That's right, Captain! That's it! You nailed it, exactly! You got it. You nailed it. I don't like the fact that my kid...that our kids...won't follow in our footsteps. Wouldn't be caught dead in our footsteps. That's right! It all goes back to what I was saying. We're not the heroes...that we're the bad guys." STONETREE: "Can we continue you this tomorrow? I'm beat." SCHANKE: "We need more heroes. That's the problem." STONETREE: "Do me two favors, Schanke. Go get some sleep. And on your way don't do anything heroic, okay?" * SCHANKE: "Rise and shine, rise and shine, Nicky boy! Hey you're up! Great! Today's the big day, huh? I'll have a large coffee, two eggs over easy, crispy bacon, whole wheat toast. Please...if I have any more coffee, I'll be able to fly home." NICK: "Sounds like a great idea, you going home." SCHANKE: "Ah, partner. Or would you prefer 'pardner'? As John Wayne used to say in the old movies when men were men and women loved it. I've gone down the whole precinct roster and guess what? You're up to bat. That's right. The score's nothing to nothing but we're losing but we're always losing. You understand?" NICK: "You OD on a six foot souvlaki or something?" SCHANKE: "It hit me when I talked to Stonetree. But I'll give you the short version since we're partners." NICK: "Who says you're not merciful?" SCHANKE: "I am mighty, mighty serious, partner." NICK: "If I could tap in on all your nervous energy you could light up a whole city." SCHANKE: "You know I don't like it when you don't take me seriously. I come all the way over here to tell you that today you could do it. You could be a hero." * NICHOLAS: (in flashback) "LaCroix, music feeds the soul." LACROIX: "It's a pity that music is one of the only thing mortals excel at. Why do you think that is, Nicholas? Is it because they have a soul?" NICHOLAS: "And you do not?" LACROIX: "We do not. * NICK: "So, what am I in for?" NATALIE: "Well, everything from here to the courtroom is either underground or in the inside with no windows." NICK: "What about the courtroom itself?" NATALIE: "The blinds are those old Venetian jobs. Radiation couldn't get through. I had city engineering shut them last night. " NICK: "Let's hope it stays that way." NATALIE: "I told them I was a decorator. When they left me alone to indulge my creative vision...I sabotaged the pull cords. Nick I hope you know what you're doing." NICK: "Well, if I can avoid the sun, I'll be all right." NATALIE: "I'm talking about what you're going to say on the stand." NICK: "Nat, I've been around for eight hundred years. I know what's wrong and what's right." NATALIE: "Do you smell piña coladas?" * JANETTE: "Oh Nick, let's leave." NICK: "You know, we spend our whole lives running away. I don't want to do that any more. I want to fit in." JANETTE: "Nicolas, we have everything that humans want. We have everything that they lust after. Tomorrow we can be in Paris or in Mombassa. Whatever we want, it's ours." * JANETTE: "The things that you concern yourself with are just specks in time. Why do you do it? Why does it matter?" NICK: "It'll help me find my soul." JANETTE: "Your soul is long gone. You lost it when LaCroix brought you over. He was never one to let his life become boring. Do you know where he is Nick? Dead? You're pathetic. You want to belong? You belong to no one. Not us, not them. You're not true to your own kind...you're not even true to yourself." * NICK: (turns off movie and laughs) NATALIE: "How can you laugh about that?" NICK: "Oh I'm not. I'm laughing at you." NATALIE: "What do you mean?" NICK: "How can you cry about that, huh? It's not even about people." NATALIE: "It was so sad." Notes See Also Category:Episodes